


Morning Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Morning Wood, Or the one where kit has a giant boner, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is ridiculous," he murmured and closed his eyes. They'd made love hours ago, why was he still so aroused? This woman would be the end of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Desires

Kit had a problem. Not a problem exactly. His wife was absolutely stunning and because of this he woke up with an achingly hard cock every single morning.  
  
He didn't understand it fully because they made love every night before bed but without fail he'd wake up to th insistent throbbing between his legs and the urge to bury himself in Ella.  
  
Sometimes he couldn't help himself and would dive under the sheets and wake her up with his tongue and licked her until she was squirming for him and as aroused as he was. She didn't seem to mind that and he loved doing it, loved making her come with his mouth. Loved sliding into her wetness afterwards just as much.  
  
He never expected Ella to return the favor, really. Not that she was a prude of any sorts but, how does one go about menticing to his wife that he wants his cock in her mouth? He didn't know. He may be a king but this was all new to him as well. Besides, he wasn't arrogant but he knew he was not small either. Sometimes Ella would stroke him with her delicate hands and that was enough for him. More than enough, he thought as the memory of how he'd come all over her hand after she'd been touching him for merely a minute or two one night crossed his mind.  
  
The reason he was thinking of all this was because he was in the situation at the very moment. He guessed it was around four in the morning because the sun was barely starting to rise when he awoke and looked down to see his cock tenting the sheets as Ella lay naked in his arms. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as she lay half on top of him. He could write sonnets about her breasts.  
  
"This is ridiculous," he murmured and closed his eyes. They'd made love hours ago, why was he still so aroused? This woman would be the end of him.  
  
He felt Ella stir and cringed as guilt seeped into him. He didn't want to wake her for this and hoped it would go away if he ignored it but Ella was definitely awake now. She pushed herself up on her elbow.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Her voice was sleepy but her face was concerned as she looked at him. God, she was beautiful. Kit blushed as she moved and her thigh came in contact with his dilemma. His wife gasped and looked down.  
  
_"Oh,"_  
  
She moved back down to her former position and looked at the tented sheet. Kit groaned and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ella laughed. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
Before he could answer her hand slid down and cupped him. He gasped and she pressed a kiss to his open mouth as her hand began to move up and down slowly. She moved to kiss his neck.  
  
"I love this," she whispered into his ear and squeezed the base of his cock. "It's so big and thick."  
  
Kit shuddered at her words, "It's for you. Always."  
  
"Mmm," she hummed into his skin. Her hand moved down to fondle his balls and he arched his back slightly as she rolled them in her hand.  
  
Her mouth had moved down to his shoulder where she was pressing wet kisses. Kit tried to regain his composure but it was hard when her thumb rubbed at him. His hips bucked and he felt her smile into his skin.  
  
"I'm still sore," she admitted. Their love making last night hadn't been exactly gentle. He'd made her orgasm three times before he finally did. "But I want to to make you feel good."  
  
She shifted so she was on top of him. "Ella, you don't have to, my love."  
  
"I wasn't going to," she smirked and began to kiss down his chest. Her lips pressed against his nipples, his breast bone. She kissed down his belly and over his hips. He was panting when she kissed so close to his cock that he could feel her hot breath on him. His hand gripped the sheets so tight he worried they might rip as she kissed the base of his cock. She sat between his legs.  
  
He forced his eyes open and looked down at her. Despite her bold actions he could tell she was nervous as she looked back at him. She bit her lip.  
  
"You don't have to do this," he repeated. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable or do something she wasn't ready for. But Ella shook her head at his words.

"I want to! I do... I just want do it right. I want you to like it."  
  
Kit huffed a breathless laugh. "I promise you that I will like it. It's you."  
  
Ella blushed and licked her lips. She turned her eyes back to his cock, laying thick on his belly. Kit held his breath as she leaned down and began to kiss the base again. She kissed shyly at his shaft for a few moments before growing bold and beginning to press open mouth kisses to the flesh. Kit groaned as she flattened her tongue and licked all the way up to the head.  
  
As she kissed and licked at him Kit was going mad. Her mouth. Her mouth was wet and hot and his thighs were trembling. Thick precome dripped onto his belly as his cock twitched dangerously. He could come like this if he let himself, but his wife was pleasuring him with her mouth and it could not be over so quickly, so he held back as much as he could.  
  
He felt her hand wrap around his length and her tongue swirled around the head of his cock he couldn't help it and moaned. Her tongue licked at the slit and he forced his mouth closed to to hold back another moan, his jaw clenched.  He looked down at his wife and very nearly came right then. Her lips wrapped around the weeping red tip of his cock and sucked sucked gently while he hand wrapped around the base and began to pump him.  
  
Oh, this was truly happening. Her hair fell over her face and he moved to brush it back. He felt an urge to thrust into her mouth but he wouldn't dare do that yet.  
  
She held his cock still as she braced herself, opened her mouth wider and slid her mouth further down. He hissed a breath as lips and tongue enveloped him in delicious heat. He was pretty sure he'd never been this hard in his entire life as Ella moaned around him and began to suck and move slowly. Her teeth scraped his skin slightly but he couldn't bring himself to care while the pleasure increased.  
  
Ella couldn't take all of him, but he hand worked the parts her mouth could not. The room was silent except for the sound of Ella sucking and moaning occasionally, and Kit's panting. He was breathing and sweating as if he'd been fencing for hours. His hair stuck to his forehead. He noticed the sun was rising and prayed no house keeper would come in to bring breakfast or tend the fire.  
  
The possibility of getting caught worried him, but somehow excited him as well. Perhaps it was the urgency he suddenly felt. And then he was close.  He was very close. His balls drew up tight and heavy with come, and he thrust into Ella's mouth accidentally when she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.  
  
"Nnngh... _fuck_."  
  
Kit didn't curse often. He tried not to around Ella especially because she never did so, but the word slipped out as he felt his orgasm building and knew it would possibly render him unconscious with it's intensity.  
  
"Ella, I am close..." he warned. Ella whimpered and let go of his cock. Her hand tightened around him and she stroked him harder. Kit thrusted into her fist until his vision went white and he came with a loud and ragged groan. Ella moved forward and kissed him as she pumped him through his orgasm and swallowed his cries of pleasure. Long spurts of come covered her hand and landed on his stomach and chest.  
  
When he came back to himself she felt kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulders. He pulled himself out of his fog and kissed Ella, tasting himself on her mouth.  
  
"Was that good?" Ella asked against his mouth. It alms felt like she was teasing him - because he'd never come that hard in his life, but he knew she was truly asking.  
  
"It was beyond good. I think I got more than I bargained for with you." Kit teased.  
  
Ella blushed, "I'm glad. You always make me feel so good. I wanted to do the same."  
  
"Well, you did." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. They shifted so she was undernearth him. She whimpered into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. His hand moved down her tight body down until his fingers found her wetness. Her legs fell open as he found her swollen clit and began to draw circles around it just the way she liked. He felt her shiver.  
  
"Speaking of making you feel good..."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this partly done for a while but I was worried it was OOC but now I'm like whatever. 
> 
> I blame this fic on Richard Madden in those tight white pants. 
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
